To the Next (Episode)
へ|Tsugi E}} is the sixteenth episode of Haikyū!! Second Season, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on January 23rd, 2016. The opening theme of this episode is FLY HIGH!! by Burnout Syndromes and the ending theme is Hatsunetsu by Tacica. Overview Johzenji tried a spirited fightback after a stern talk by Misaki, but failed as Terushima's attempt to copy Karasuno's Minus Tempo Stop Toss Spike went out of bounds. This would cost them the match, prompting Misaki to resign as their manager. Karasuno are now against Wakutani South High, a team that has a captain with skills similar to the Small Giant, as noted by Coach Ukai. Plot The second set continues with Johzenji managing a feint shot that Daichi barely misses. Takeharu Futamata next moves to do what looks to be a spike but when Kageyama jumps to block he changes his form and instead sets the ball to Yūji Terushima who lands the spike. The sudden change from a spike to a set was apparently unplanned as even the Johzenji team believed Futamata was going to spike. The Karasuno team notices how the Johzenji players now seem to be observing their opponents and thinking things through. Terushima keeps Misaki's words in mind of how they don't necessarily need to take things slow and steady but they should try to be thinking things through when playing. Despite Ukai's instructions of pulling back on whether or not an attack is too close to call, Tsukishima is able to perfectly shut down a spike attempt and is relieved when Ukai has no complaints. Tsukishima goes to serve next and when the Johzenji team notice Hinata is back in the front row, Terushima quickly informs the team of a plan he has. When Hinata jumps to do the quick attack, everyone notices how the Johzenji blockers are not attempting to stop Hinata; instead the players are all in receiving formation as they figure it will be their best chance to stop the quick attack. To their surprise, the plan works as they are able to receive, Terushima kicks the ball into the air and the final hit lands on Karasuno's side. Terushima is especially happy his plan worked. Hinata becomes annoyed that he was ignored by the blockers and whispers a plan to Kageyama. At the next attempt for another quick attack, Hinata focuses on an open spot and successfully lands the spike that is narrowly missed by Johzenji's libero. The same plan is tried again but, to everyone's surprise, Terushima is able to do a close over hand receive and Nobuyoshi Īzaka is able to spike and score. Daichi quickly notices Johzeni's plan to stop Hinata's quick attack and informs Hinata that he has not used his new 'special attack' yet. At Hinata's next attack, Johzenji prepares themselves for what they believe is another quick attack and are shocked when Hinata instead uses the feint shot. Now Karasuno is at match point and Terishima tries to inspire his team. As the next rally plays, Johzenji attempts another synchronized attack. Misaki sees that the players aren't thinking of the possibility of failure at all, only the joy that will come with success. Terishima takes the last spike and delivers a powerful hit only for it to land out of bounds; winning the game for Karasuno. Terushima expresses his frustration of the team's season now being over right as he was starting to get into it. Coach Anabara thanks Misaki for what she's done for the team as she understood the players better than he did and credits her for being the reason they didn't completely collapse the rest of the game. As the Date Tech players are leaving the stands, Futakuchi confirms that Hinata and Kageyama's new quick attack is different from when they last played one another. They soon depart but Aone stays behind. Coach Anabara gives the team a quick briefing before letting Misaki talk to the boys. Misaki asks that the team not give a hard time to their second manager, Runa Kuribayashi, as she is only a first year and praises the team for how they were able to play seriously. As she begins to leave, the team bows and thanks her for all she has done for them. Outside the gym, Yachi approaches the team and is rushed by Tanaka and Nishinoya for high-fives but the two are quickly caught by Ennoshita telling them to do it one at a time. Daichi, having seen Ennoshita take charge, smiles at the scene. Aone soon appears and approaches Hinata, promising that he will defeat Hinata if their teams play one another the next day. Hinata gladly accepts the challenge and declares he will not lose; gaining a small smile from Aone as he leaves. Just as Aone has left, Hinata and Kageyama hear another game end and hurry into the gym as the winner will be their next opponent. There they see the winner is Wakutani South High School. As the team is leaving the gym, the family of the team captain, Nakashima, is present and cheering loudly for him. Kageyama remembers Ukai's words of how this team is the one they needed to be on their guard for. Back at Karasuno, the team is having a meeting with Ukai warning them that the Wakutani team is the one they must be wary of; as the team still has their third years and have receives that are on par with Nekoma. Ukai advises them not to become frustrated if their attacks do not make it through, especially Tanaka and Hinata. Daichi assures them that the rest of the team will be right there to back them up if needed; boosting the mood of the team and earning Ukai's envy at how he made it sound 'so much better'. The next day, Karasuno is warming up before the match against Wakutani and notice that Takeru's family is present again, with a younger brother adding to the size, and cheering more than the previous day. Tsukishima notes how Hinata seems jealous of this while Daichi tries to lift their spirits. Takeda notices how Ukai seems uneasy and learns that Ukai feels the Wakutani team is going to be the one to give them the most trouble. The captains are called forward, Daichi and Takeru shake hands and ask for a good game. Daichi feels Takeru grip his hand with more force and he states that his team will not lose to Karasuno. In the stands, Yachi is joined by Shimada who explains Takinoue was not able to join due to having to work. The two are soon joined by Saeko who is freaking out in excitement at the atmosphere. She introduces herself to the two, surprising Shimada at learning she is Tanaka's older sister, before she loudly calls out to her brother on the court; much to his embarrassment. The game begins with Wakutani's setter, Hanayama, giving the first serve. Daichi receives and Hinata and Kageyama right away execute a quick attack in order to intimidate the Wakutani players. Their attack is successful when Takeru is unable to pick up the receive. The quick shocks Takeru's family but the Wakutani players themselves are not caught off guard in the least as Takeru proclaims they will stop the next one. As he gets ready for the next rally, Takeru muses how Karasuno is no longer called 'The Wingless Crows' and feels incredibly lucky for his team to play against them. Ukai guesses that the Wakutani team may have gotten together before the game in order to figure out how to counter Hinata, which seems to be the reason why they don't appear to be nervous. Takeda questions Ukai if this is what he meant by saying Karasuno would struggle against Wakutani. Ukai confirms this, saying that Karasuno has been able to better handle teams that progressively attack with their prominent weapons but struggle against teams that stay calm and think things through, such as Nekoma and Aobajohsai. While waiting for the next rally to start, Daichi approaches Hinata and 'warns' him that a powerhouse school is studying him and his attacks. Though appearing to be stunned at first, Hinata feels his fighting spirit intensify at the thought of being studied by such a school. Daichi then loudly adds that Hinata is upstaging the rest of the team, of which Tanaka clearly hears and is not pleased with. The sudden behavior change from the two seems to unease Takeru and Daichi is silently praised by Takeda for the way he was able to motivate Hinata and Tanaka. Kageyama serves next and the ball is received by Takeru. Hinata is caught off guard when two players run to the net and doesn't notice Kawatabi running from behind. Kawatabi spikes, just missing getting blocked by Daichi. Kageyama scolds Hinata for reacting to every blocker and tells him to just follow the ball. While Hinata admits he is aware of that in his head, he feels like his body was not; something Tanaka admits he can relate to. After Karasuno sends the ball back to Wakutani, Takeru is given the last hit while being blocked by Daichi, Hinata and Tanaka. To their surprise, Takeru aims for the tip of Hinata's hand and sends the ball out and being caught by a fan in the stands. Hinata especially is surprised by the deflection. Having seen Takeru's technique, Ukai deduces that his playing style is possibly the most simliar to that of the Small Giant. The game continues with Hinata and Takeru seeming to try to outdo one another and eventually Takeru gets his team in the lead by doing another deflection off Hinata's hand. Takdea notes how Takeru seems to have the same level of vision as Hinata in which they can both 'make something out of nothing'. Ukai agrees but adds that he is uncertain of how much control Takeru actually has. Stating that, while Hinata aims his spikes, Takeru instead changes the angles of his in order to cause the ball to ricochet off the blockers hands. Hearing this, Tsukishima becomes greatly annoyed and his expression is pointed out by Ennoshita. Tsukishima simply replies that it's only natural for blockers to be sick of spikers with the type of methods used by Takeru. Hinata manages another quick attack after catching a blocker off guard with his speed. Takeru tries to encourage the team libero, Akiu, that he will be able to get it next time, saying that it would be a piece of cake. Hinata, having overheard this, instantly becomes annoyed but calms down with Daichi points out that Takeru said this on purpose in order to get him riled up. Takeru looks over to Daichi in shock at him figuring this out. It's at this point that Shimada and Ukai both see Wakutani's plan of committing at least one tall middle blocker to solely focus on Hinata, leading him to have to narrow his options of where to aim as they have realized it would be impossible to completely stop him. Daichi reminds Kageyama not to forget their 'tried and true' method and not to get swept up in the spectacle of the battle of the next generation of Small Giant's. During the next play, Daichi also sees Wakutani's plan of having one blocker follow Hinata while the remaining two will focus on any other spiker. Despite this, Daichi assures victory for Karasuno as Wakutani would need to bring an iron wall in order to stop Asahi. With the score tied, Asahi hits a spike against the blockers and gains another point for Karasuno. They earn another point when Kageyama and Tsukishima block Kawatabi. Noticing Kawatabi is getting frustrated, Takeru hurries over and tells him of a cute girl seated in the stands. Kawatabi quickly spots her and begins begging for the ball from their setter who right away knows Takeru used this method to cheer Kawatabi up. Takeda watches as Takeru helps lift the spirit of his team, saying that he is able to create a solid foundation. Ukai agrees, adding that while the last game was a collision of style the current game is a collision of captains. The next rally goes back and forth, each team continuing to receive and return the ball. Takeru is sent the last hit and hits the ball against Tsukishima's hand, sending it out but Daichi chases after it. He manages to save it with Nishinoya doing the same. The ball is sent closer to the court and Daichi follows to get the last hit. He is so focused that he does not notice he is heading right for Tanaka until it's too late. The ball barely manages to go over the net and lands on the opposite side as Takeru just misses saving it. A round of cheers is cut short when everyone realizes that Daichi has been rendered unconscious. Debut Characters * Runa Kuribayashi * Kazuteru Akiu * Masayoshi Nakashima * Ai Nakashima * Isamu Nakashima * Makoto Nakashima * Minoru Nakashima Locations Appearances Characters * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Asahi Azumane * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Chikara Ennoshita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Kiyoko Shimizu * Hitoka Yachi * Yūsuke Takinoue * Yūji Terushima * Kazuma Bobata * Takeharu Futamata * Katsumichi Higashiyama * Rintarō Numajiri * Nobuyoshi Īzaka * Arata Tsuchiyu * Hana Misaki * Anabara * Seiji Okudake (flashback only) * Takanobu Aone * Kenji Futakuchi * Kōsuke Sakunami * Yutaka Obara * Makoto Shimada * Saeko Tanaka * Takeru Nakashima * Shunki Kawatabi * Yūki Shiroishi * Kazumasa Hanayama * Teppei Naruko * Tsuyoshi Matsushima *Morisuke Yaku (mentioned) *Kenma Kozume (mentioned) *Tetsurō Kuroo (mentioned) *Shōhei Fukunaga (mentioned) *Tōru Oikawa (mentioned) Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Errors Difference between Anime and Manga *Before the second set continues, the manga shows flashbacks of previous games Johnzenji has played and how the players have been helping one another, such as positions of their arms and types of spike they had been doing. This is not shown in the anime. *In the episode, two players are shown trying to dig up Hinata's feint shot. The manga only shows Terushima. *The manga shows Tanaka and Nishinoya high-fiving Yachi at the same time and the anime shows Ennoshita stopping them before reaching her and making them do it one at a time. *When Kageyama reminds Hinata that Ukai said the Wakutani Team is the one they need to be careful of a brief flashback is shown of Ukai explaining how the team has recently changed and that the team captain is one they should be most cautious of. *Tsukishima and Tadashi are shown joining Kageyama and Hinata in the gym as Hinata realizes Karasuno will need to beat Wakutani in order to face off against Date Tech. They were not present at this point in the episode. *When Ukai tells the team not to become frustrated if their attacks are recieved during the team meeting, he only points out Tanaka and Hinata. In the manga, he tells this to the 'easily excited and simple minded duos' (Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya). *When Daichi points out that Takeru's taunt of his team's libero being able to easily receive Hinata's quick attack is made, Tanaka is also shown reacting to this in the manga. The anime showed Daichi speaking only to Hinata. *In the manga, when Daichi says that the Wakutani team would need an iron wall to stop Asahi, Futakuchi and Aone are shown sneezing outside the gymnasium. This is not shown in the episode. *When Takeru points out a girl in the stands to Kawatabi, the setter is the one who praises Takeru for using this method in the episode while the manga shows their coach instead. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc